Heaven and Hell
by SweetbabySor
Summary: In the midst of a family miracle the worst possible thing has happened. Please read and review.


**Please read and review. This was just an idea we were throwing around. If it has a good response then we will continue it. Thanks in advance.**

Stopping the truck Bella looked out at the trail. She had taken this path so many times before. It was the trail to "their meadow". Getting out of the truck Bella rubbed her palms on her jeans. Running her hands through her hair she looked around and let the memories rush over her. Feeling the tears begin to fill her eyes she stumbled over to the creek and sat down on a patch of grass. Pulling her knees up to her chest she laid her head on them and let the tears fall. The memories continued to flow around her. She remembered the first time her and Edward made love in their meadow. She remembered all the times he held her while she slept. She remembered when he left her last summer and she had to fly to Italy to get him back. She remembered looking at the test that morning that showed she was pregnant. She had told no one. She was sure Alice would have seen everything but was confident that she wouldn't say anything until she spoke with her first.

Hearing footsteps behind her Bella reached up and wiped away all her tears. Taking a deep breath she waited. "Bella? Are you okay?"

".Peachy."

"What's going on? Alice said I should come get you here."

"Nothing is going on. I was just enjoying the view of nature."

"Your obviously upset. Esme is waiting at the house for you. Her and Alice are ready to do your fitting for your wedding dress. Do you want me to tell her to do it tomorrow?"

"No of course not let's go." Looking at Edwards hurt expression Bella began to feel guilty. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be upset with you its not your fault."

"Tell me whats wrong Bella your really worrying me."

"I can't talk about it yet. I will I promise just not now." Reaching over she gently pressed her lips to his. Helping her up they both stood. She quickly brushed off her pants. "Lets go face the music."

Letting Edward drive Bella looked out as the tree's passed her by. Trying to relax a little was difficult. Before she realized that they had stopped and Edward was opening her door. Climbing out Edward pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Looking into her eyes "I don't know what's going on but when you are ready I am here."

"I know. Just give me time." Nodding Edward turned and followed her into the house. Alice was waiting with a look that would terrify a normal person but Bella was expecting it. "Edward can you give Alice and me a few minutes please." Looking from Alice to Bella and back again. Trying hard he could not hear any of Alice thoughts. She was blocking him out. Sighing and mumbling about all girls being the same he turned to leave.

"Yeah I am going to go with Emmett. I will be back later okay? Have fun with Alice and Esme."

"Thank you we just need to talk in private." Giving Bella a quick kiss goodbye he turned and walked outside to meet the guys.

"So Bella how are you feeling today?"

"You saw didn't you?"

"Yes. Are you going to tell Edward? You know your baby's father."

"Of course I am but I am afraid of how he is going to react. This isn't little news this is life changing news."

"I understand."

"I will tell him I promise I just want to do it when I feel ready. Just please be patient with me. Okay?"

"Fine. Your right you should ask Carlisle to be your doctor. Its highly unusual for a vampire and a human to conceive a baby."

"I know. I know." Sitting on the couch Bella laid her face in her hands. Suddenly there was loud talking and everyone started wondering into the room. Carlisle looked very anxious followed by a matching Esme.

"Esme we don't know why they are coming. Alice, Tanya just called and said the Volturi have sent word out they are coming here to meet with us. Do you know why?"

"Calisle I ..." Alice looked at Bella. Bella looked at her confused then the realization hit her that they were coming because of her and her baby.

"Oh God...." Bella felt her stomach turn into knots. Her and Edwards baby was already in danger.

In a flash of movement Edward, Emmett and Jasper rushed into the room and looked at Carlisle.

"When are they coming Carlisle?"

"We don't know yet. Alice can you see anything?" Alice looked like a deer caught in headlights. She immediately looked at Bella for help.

"I will try to look. Give me a moment." Looking at Bella with a look that could kill she quickly turned and walked away to concentrate. Bella laid her face in her hands again. Carlisle seeing the exchange began to understand that Bella knew something more then they were letting on.

"Bella. If you know anything about why they are coming we need to know? We can't protect you if we don't know whats going on and what to expect." Looking up at Edward with tears streaming down her face Bella slowly nodded.

"I know why they are coming. Its because of me."

"Bella I know your upset but this is very important, why do you think it is because of you?" Glancing at Alice, Bella looked back at Edward. He was looking very concerned but slightly annoyed as well.

"Carlisle I am so sorry."

"Bella we can't fix this if you don't tell us whats going on."

"Bella ," Alice gently laid her hand on her shoulder "I know this isn't how you wanted this to be but Carlisle is right. Dimitri saw this the same as I did. Just tell them. We will protect you. You know we all love you not just Edward." With tears in her eyes she looked at Edwards face, looking him straight in the eyes she let her secret go just slightly above a whisper.

"I'm pregnant." Everyone seemed to be frozen in shock especially Edward. "I am so sorry."

After a rough period of awkward silence Edward blew out a breath.


End file.
